Take My Hand
by Dark Mighty WereWolf
Summary: - Submitted for Pearlapis Bomb 2016 - A set of Pearlapis snapshots centered in a work-in-progress human AU. Each chapter takes a verse from the song "Take My Hand" by Picture This. Rated T for language.


**Take My Hand**

 _Take my hand,_

 _and we can go walking._

 _And we can talk about whatever's on your mind._

The afternoon sun burned in the clear sky, the soft sand roasting the pair's feet as they walked along the shore, lost in conversation. The ocean's waves roared beside them, seagulls calling to each other as they flew overhead. The smell of the sea was as salty as ever, but living close to the ocean numbed them to the scent's strength. Small fishing boats floated on the far waves, out for the noon catch.

Pearl tugged at her shirt, sweat beading her forehead and sticking her pale hair to her face. After the pelting rain from the week, the sun's blistering heat was unexpected. And not as welcome so soon. Thank the stars that her shorts were helping cool her down somewhat.

That, and Lapis' cool hand in hers.

Pearl was still surprised to this day by Lapis. The girl talking about art with that familiar sparkle in those blue eyes was somehow the same girl stuffing her hands in pockets whenever Earl called her up to bat for the team. The girl who captained the swim team with a burning passion was the same girl whose favourite hobby involved ice and an unsuspecting Peridot. She was passionate and reckless, yet gentle and precise.

Pearl was still surprised, but she loved every moment.

 _Be my friend,_

 _but secretly like me._

 _I wanna catch you staring and make you go all red._

Lapis leaned back in the deck chair, eyes peering over her book as she watched Pearl work on her car. That lemon was really serving two purposes - breaking down and giving Lapis an ample opportunity to ogle her teammate for longer than socially acceptable.

The first time the rustbucket gave up on its job, Lapis was tempted to get rid of the spluttering thing. But one look at that mechanic convinced her to suffer with it a little longer. Then she was forced onto the baseball team, and who was the captain? None other than Pearl the Smoking Mechanic. Never had Lapis used the term _Luckus Bullshittus_ so seriously before.

Suddenly, she realised a little too late that Pearl was looking at her, brow raised.

Face burning, Lapis looked back at her book, cursing to herself internally. Talk about bloody convenient. How long was she staring? She must have creeped her out, right? Lapis kept staring at her page, wanting the Earth to swallow her whole.

"Did you lose your place?"

Jesus Christ.

Lapis looked up, face still red. "Uh… n-no, no, I'm fine. Yeah, I'm grand."

Pearl gave that little half-smile that made Lapis' heart melt. Damn, she was gorgeous.

Hopefully, the car would give up again before the month was out.

 _I love the way your hair falls in the summer,_

 _I'll treat you like your father treats your mother,_

 _and I'm kinda scared of your older brother._

Lapis looked beautiful.

The setting sun seemed to light up her blue hair, her eyes sparkling like the sea. That little blue sundress - the same one she wore back at the beginning of it all - seemed to glow in the dying light as she watched the waves break against the shore.

Pearl paced up behind her, struggling to keep a goofy smile off of her face. Why Lapis had this effect on her, she'll never know for the life of her.

"Watching the waves, I see."

Lapis gave a chuckle that made Pearl weak at the knees. "Well, there's not much else to do, is there?"

Pearl felt a tug at her arms as those soft hands brought her arms around Lapis' waist. She rested her head on Lapis' shoulder, eyes trained on the waves, breathing in the sweet scent of grass and vanilla. They stood in silence, Lapis breaking it on occasion to bring a smile to Pearl's face through a witty line or two.

As they stayed together, Pearl let her mind wander to the future. She would give anything to be with Lapis down the line. She wanted to grow old with her, to wake up to her every morning and fall asleep with her by her side. She wanted feel those long fingers clasped around her hand or playing with her hair, lips turned up in a calm smile. And most of all, she wanted to hear that voice, gentle yet rough, calm yet passionate.

She felt her hands part, her brow raised in confusion.

"Is there something wrong?"

Looking over her shoulder, Pearl nearly jumped out of her skin as Bob seemed to suddenly appear out of nowhere. Bob simply waved, rolling his dark eyes.

"Uncle's plating up now, if you're ready."

Pearl shared a glance with Lapis, lips pursed. They looked back at Bob, nodding and muttering their affirmations. Bob spun on his heel, leading the way back with his hands in his pockets. Pearl and Lapis kept their distance from him as they followed, Pearl finding solace in linking her hand with Lapis' once more.


End file.
